


always a good idea

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Series: Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Battle Couple, Drabble, F/M, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: Prompt: Bucky and Natasha visits Paris, they end up wrecking the hotel room they were staying in.





	always a good idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMorwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/gifts).



Bucky drops his bags and dives for the bed, bouncing once and then flipping onto his back. He grins up at Natasha’s amused face.

“Alone at last,” he declares. “Shall we christen the bed, mon cœur?”

She licks her lips and moves closer, climbing on top of him without touching. “Careful,” she says, a twinkle in her eye. “We can’t break the furniture like we did last time. We’re already here on fake names.”

“I’ll be as gentle as a deer,” he promises, cupping her cheek in his hand and running his thumb over her lower lip. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Natasha leans in, and out of the corner of his eye, Bucky sees a shadow move underneath the closet door.

—

Natasha looks down at the bloodstain forming on the carpet underneath their unconscious would-be assassin. “Maybe if we drag over the study table to cover it?”

Bucky looks over and sees that the study table is in two pieces, having collapsed when when he landed on it earlier. “I don’t think that’s going to work.”

She follows his gaze. “I see.”

They look around the room together, observing the bullet-ridden headboard, the fallen lamp, the broken hinge on the closet door, and the rest of the destruction that’s been wreaked upon this hotel room in the past five minutes.

Bucky shakes his head. “We’re going to need new pseudonyms, aren’t we.”


End file.
